La Poisse d'Eragon
by Yuni Stark
Summary: OS sur comment la poisse d'Eragon a permis aux Vardens de gagner la guerre. Histoire à ne pas prendre au sérieux.


_Petit OS à ne pas prendre au sérieux sur une possible fin de la série. _

_La série de l'Héritage ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à C Paolini. _

_Merci à Barukku Iris pour l'idée de titre et résumé et Gaiaecross pour l'idée de mort. _

.

ps : Mon discord est sur mon profil.

.

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pilou._

.

* * *

.

**La poisse d'Eragon.**

.

Les Vardens étaient au plus mal. Eragon, leur seul espoir, avait rejoint Galbatorix sans la moindre explication et ils étaient désormais forcés de se cacher dans les montagnes de la Crête en cherchant désespérément une solution. Les elfes étaient en bordures de leur forêt et continuaient de se battre contre l'armée du roi et leur avaient apporté leur soutient pour les aider à se nourrir dans les montagnes, mais même eux ne pourront pas tenir éternellement. Le jeune dragonnier et sa dragonne étaient leur seul espoir et ils les avaient tous trahi juste après la mort de son maître.

Et puis, un mois après la trahison, des événements étranges commencèrent à se produire. L'armée arrêta d'attaquer les elfes et retourna là d'où elle venait. Eragon fut aperçu à Dras Leonas avec Saphira avant que l'église du culte de Helgrind ne s'effondre et que la montagne elle-même ne fut réduite en morceaux. De la nourriture commença à être envoyée là où il y en avait besoin, y compris à des points de ravitaillement Vardens. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais profitaient du répits pour reprendre des forces. Le roi devaient avoir décidé de rassembler ses forces pour les éradiquer d'un coup. Si c'était bien le cas, ils allaient être prêts.

Ce fut lors d'une réunion des chefs Vardens (Nasuada, le roi du Surda, Orrin, Orik, le roi des nains, Jörmundur, le conseiller de Nasuada, Nar Garzhvog, le chef des Urgals, Roran, représentant Carvahall, Lupusänghren et Arya, les représentants des elfes et le chef des nomades) que la réponse à ces faits étranges fut apportée. Ils étaient en train de parler de leur réserves, lorsque le miroir servant à contacter Islanzadí, la reine des elfes, s'alluma pour laisser voir deux visages familiers. Eragon et Murtagh étaient assis à une table avec beaucoup de parchemins éparpillés devant eux et un autre miroir montrant Islanzadí se trouvait dans leur champ de vision. L'elfe semblait tout aussi surprise de voir les deux dragonniers que le reste d'entre eux.

Nasuada fut la première à prendre la parole :

_ Eragon, Murtagh. À quoi est-ce que l'on doit cet appel ?

Les deux demi-frères échangèrent un regard avant que Eragon ne dise lentement :

_ Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de nous écouter, mais... comment dire... On a un empire et un trône à revendre ?

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était cinglé et Murtagh grogna en se frottant le visage avant de pousser le plus jeune.

_ Laisse-moi faire.

Il se tourna vers eux et dit directement :

_ Croyez-le ou non, mais Galbatorix est mort et on a passé les deux dernières semaines à faire le ménage à Urû'baen et régler les affaires les plus urgentes.

Ils mirent un moment à encaisser ces paroles, puis Islanzadí demanda suspicieusement :

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ça en ancien langage.

Murtagh s'exécuta aussitôt :

_ Galbatorix est mort. Il nous faut une nouvelle reine, rapidement. Parce que, ni Eragon, ni moi, n'avons envie de diriger quoi que ce soit d'autre que le nouvel ordre des Dragonniers. Donc si Nasuada et les Vardens pouvez se pointer à Urû'baen, histoire qu'on puisse vous refiler le trône, ça nous arrangerait, grandement.

Il avait dit tout ça en ancien langage, Eragon traduisant pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas la langue des elfes.

Ils mirent un moment de plus à encaisser tout ça, puis les questions commencèrent à fuser de partout. Eragon se frotta l'arrête du nez avant de dire :

_ Silence ! Une personne à la fois, par pitié.

_ Comment est-ce qu'il est mort ? questionna Nasuada.

Les frères se regardèrent de nouveau et Murtagh soupira avec un air exaspéré.

_ C'est de la faute d'Eragon. Je ne voulais pas y croire quand il m'a exposé ses raisons pour s'être rendu et avoir rejoins le roi, mais ça a fonctionné.

_ Je te l'avais dis. Une fois, c'est un accident. Deux fois, c'est une coïncidence. Mais la troisième, quatrième et cinquième fois ? Définitivement un paterne.

_ De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? fit Arya, impatiente.

_ Depuis la naissance de Saphira, toutes les figures d'autorité autour de moi sont mortes en quelques mois. Oncle Garrow, tué par les Ra'zacs quelques mois plus tard. Brom, mon père et mentor, mort quelques mois après m'avoir pris pour élève. Ajihad, mort même pas deux semaines après m'avoir accepté chez les Vardens et offert asile. Hrothgar, mort quelques mois après m'avoir adopté, dans sa première bataille. Oromis, mort quelques mois après m'avoir pris pour élèves lors de sa première bataille dans cette guerre.

_ Galbatorix, mort même pas un mois après avoir pris Eragon comme subordonné et élèves, en se brisant la nuque dans les escaliers après avoir glissé sur une bouse de dragon lors d'une de ses visites à Shruikan, termina Murtagh en ancien langage.

Il y eut un silence complet à ça, puis Roran résuma ce qu'ils pensaient tous :

_ Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ?

Murtagh eut une expression douloureusement résignée :

_ J'aimerais bien. J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit des conneries. Mais non, le plan de cet idiot a actuellement fonctionné.

_ Je porte la poisse à toutes les figures d'autorités au-dessus de moi, acquiesça sagement Eragon.

_ Mais Nasuada est toujours en vie, fit remarquer Jörmundur.

_ Et combien de fois est-ce que sa vie a été sauvée par Elva depuis que je suis devenu son vassal ?

Il y eut un long silence éloquent. Il était vrai que, quand ce n'étaient pas des assassins, c'étaient des accidents improbables qui manquaient de tuer Nasuada. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait failli se faire tuer quand un poteau de tente été tombé sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde avant qu'Elva ne la pousse hors du chemin. Nasuada finit par dire :

_ Eragon... à partir de maintenant, je te libère de ton serment d'allégeance et te rend ta liberté. Tu n'es plus mon vassal. Maintenant que c'est fait, vous disiez au sujet du trône ?

_ On n'en veut pas, dit Murtagh. Donc, on vous le garde au chaud le temps que vous soyez couronnée reine et après ça, on s'en va pour recréer l'ordre des dragonniers.

_ Simple curiosité, fit Orik. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas de l'Empire ? Je veux dire, on ne pourrait pas y faire grand chose si vous décidiez de le garder.

_ Trop de travail, fit Murtagh.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce genre de pouvoir, je vais me contenter des dragonniers, répondit Eragon. Et ouais, trop de travail. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment qui que ce soit peut vouloir dominer un pays... On n'a dû géré les choses que pour deux semaines et on est déjà dépassés.

Après ça, la discussion se tourna vers la logistique impliquée dans le déplacement des Vardens et la prise de pouvoir de Nasuada. Eragon et Murtagh s'étaient assurés de s'organiser pour cette discussion et avait préparé le terrain autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Deux mois plus tard, Nasuada était reine de l'Empire, les villageois de Carvahall étaient retournés dans les ruines de leur village pour le reconstruire, Teirm avait obtenu son indépendance partielle en tant que cité état vassale de l'Empire, les elfes avaient établis une alliance durable avec Nasuada, tout comme le Surda qui devint un vassal de la jeune reine. Eragon et Murtagh aidèrent à ramener l'ordre, en échange d'être pardonnés de toutes leurs actions lors de la guerre. Ils gardèrent le contrôle de l'œuf vert et trouvèrent le reste des œufs dans la crypte des âmes. Ils ajoutèrent les nains et les Urgals au pacte des dragonniers grâce au Vrai Nom qu'ils avaient appris de Galbatorix avant sa mort et décidèrent de reformer l'ordre à l'écart de l'Alagaësia.

Très peu arrivaient à croire le fait que la guerre avait été gagnée parce que Eragon avait une poisse étrange avec les figures d'autorité et ses actions à la fin de la guerre avaient détruites toute chance potentielle qu'il aurait pu avoir de sortir avec Arya, mais il finit par accepter ce fait. Il savait qu'il risquait gros sur ce paris, mais ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Après tout, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il puisse gagner contre Galbatorix dans un combat direct. L'autre dragonnier avait un siècle d'entraînement et de connaissances sur lui. Il n'avait aucune chance avec son entraînement accéléré et partiel. Son paris avait été risqué, Saphira et lui en avaient été parfaitement conscients, mais ça avait fonctionné et maintenant, l'Alagaësia allait connaître un nouvel âge d'or et les dragonniers allaient être restaurés. Le mieux dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait réussi à sauvé son demi-frère. Avec Murtagh, il été sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Avis ?_

_Pilou._


End file.
